Portable hose reel carts for handling and storage of flexible elongate tubular members, such as garden hoses, air hoses and the like, have gained wide public acceptance. While the construction of hose reel carts is quite varied, such carts are primarily constructed entirely from metal or entirely of molded plastic components. Hose reel carts generally have a centrally disposed rotatable spool and crank handle for reeling of the flexible hose, a frame for supporting the spool rotatable by a crank, two wheels at one end of the base of the frame, and a frame handle for tilting the frame onto the two wheels to facilitate moving the cart. The frame handle and/or crank handle may or may not be foldable for purposes of shipping and/or storage. For more information concerning the structure and operation of hose reel carts, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. RE. 32,510, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is generally recognized that hose reels are often stored outside and thus are subjected to the adverse elements, e.g. hot and cold temperatures, rain, snow, ice and dirt. It has been found that hose reel carts formed exclusively from molded plastic or polymeric material are lightweight and resistant to corrosion caused by the elements. However, the plastic structures are currently unable to withstand the elements for extended periods of time without becoming brittle or warping. It has also been found in practice that prior art hose reel carts made predominantly of metal are robust and sturdy. However, metal hose reel carts have a tendency to corrode when their protective surface becomes damaged or worn away through usage.
It is also generally recognized that some end users may drain fluid from the hose prior to rewinding it about the hose spool while others rewind the hose about the spool while it is still full of water. Each situation creates its own unique set of problems. Lightweight polymeric structures are generally unable to withstand the weight of large amounts of filled water hose and thus are limited in size and/or hose capacity. Still yet, many of these polymeric hose reel structures are not able to withstand the peripheral forces transmitted to a hose reel when an empty hose is communicated with a fluid source under pressure while still wound around the reel. Often, the repeated application of such forces results in structural failure of the hose spool.
Hose reel carts constructed predominantly of metal are robust and sturdy, and able to accommodate repeated application of peripheral forces. However, these carts tend to be exceptionally heavy, making them less amenable to being pushed or pulled by the user over rough surfaces. Large amounts of heavy filled hose compound the problem of portability and are likely to raise the center of gravity. The raised center of gravity may make the cart easy to tip over and dangerous for the user.
Additionally, most of the prior art hose reel carts, whether plastic or steel, utilize injection molded hard plastic tires. While these tires are lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture, they are often prone to damage, especially when used directly upon rough surfaces, such as gravel, sand or brushed concrete. Additionally, plastic tires do not respond well to static or dynamic loads when used on soft surfaces. That is, as the load increases the tread width remains the same allowing the tire to sink into the surface. In contrast, floatation tires, such as rubber pneumatic tires, provide compression. As the compressive load increases the tire gets wider, increasing the hose reel footprint. The increased footprint allows the cart to float over soft surfaces and reduces the forces required to move the cart.
To this end, what is needed in the art is a portable hose reel cart capable of storing a large amount, e.g. more than 150 feet, of filled or unfilled hose. The hose reel cart should be capable of withstanding adverse conditions for extended periods of time without warping or cracking. The hose reel cart should have a supporting enclosure able to provide optimum strength while maintaining minimal weight through the use of both plastic and metal components. The hose reel cart should include durable pneumatic tires for increased load portability across soft and rough surfaces.
The present invention utilizes four plastic coated metal corner-posts, floatation tires and hollow metal transverse frame members that are tightly fitted or integrally molded into plastic side frame members for lightweight yet durable construction. Utilization of the combination of plastic and metal permits the construction of large lightweight portable hose reel carts when compared to those taught by the prior art. As used herein the terms “plastic coated metal” and “metal reinforced polymeric structural panel” refers to a structural component formed from one or more polymeric resins in combination with at least one metallic reinforcing structure. The polymeric portion of the component may be formed to tightly accept the metallic structure after molding or the polymeric portion of the component may be molding around the metallic structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,598 illustrates a commonly found portable hose cart including a molded plastic handle connected to the plastic frame sides. This disclosure requires the user place their foot behind a rear bar and pull the handle rearwardly and down such that the cart can be tilted to such a degree as to allow the front feet of the cart to be lifted off the ground and onto the two back wheels in order to transport it from location to location. It can be difficult for a user of small stature to tip the hose laden cart backward, as well as dangerous should the user tip the cart too far back causing the cart to topple over on top of them.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,360 shows a hose reel carrier assembly with a tray for storage. The cart also has two plastic wheels which can be mounted on common or separate axles. In order to move this hose carrier, the user must lift the side opposite of the wheels upward by a handle, such that the feet underneath the handle are off the ground. In order to move it forward, the user must then push against the carrier while still lifting the weight of the carrier and hose, making it extremely difficult for many individuals to use, especially on uneven or rough terrain.
“Suncast Metal Hose Reel” model no. MHR300 illustrates a metal frame construction capable of holding 300 feet of hose on four pneumatic wheels. Similarly, the Ames® “Steel Hose Caddy” model no. HR93 illustrates a similar solid steel construction for storage of 200 ft of ⅝ inch hose on two pneumatic 20 inch rear tires with two smaller front tires. However, these hose carts do not include a tray to carry garden tools. Additionally, the cart frames are made entirely of metal making them heavy, especially when laden with over 150 feet of hose, and therefore not easily transported across uneven or soft ground.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for a corrosion resistant lightweight hose reel cart with tray, which uses a combination of polymeric and steel components of stable construction so as to support large lengths of hose and other garden accessories while maintaining the portability to be easily navigated over difficult terrain without having to tilt the cart.